Sicherheitsabstand
by AllegroAssai
Summary: Nachts ist es schön an das Licht zu glauben. SS/HP, irgendwie.
1. Flet victus, victor interiit

_" Flet victus, victor interiit."_

(Der Besiegte weint, der Sieger geht zugrunde.)

Warum war Harry so nervös? Er konnte sich die Frage selbst nicht beantworten. Es war als ob er spüren konnte, daß nichts Gutes auf ihn wartete, aber eigentlich war das doch immer so gewesen, wenn er vor dieser Tür gestanden hatte. Seine Handflächen waren jedenfalls schweißnaß und die Lippen viel zu trocken.

Und trotzdem klopfte er. Er hatte hier oft gesessen, genau auf dieser kleinen Stufe. Nicht, weil er auf sie gewartet hätte, nicht, weil sie _nicht_ zu Hause gewesen waren, die Dursleys. Er war niemals Teil dieser Familie geworden, er hatte in den letzten Jahren auch aufgehört es zu versuchen und so getan, als scherte es ihn nicht. Natürlich hatte er immer so getan, aber es gab diese Kinder die nicht zu ihrer Familie gehören wollten gar nicht.

Er klopfte noch einmal. Später würde er das bitterlich bereuen, aber das wußte Harry jetzt noch nicht. Eigentlich wollte er nur wissen, ob sie noch lebten.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen und Harry fragte sich, warum das langersehnte Glück sich nicht einstellen wollte. Er konnte über nichts nachdenken als über die Toten und die Trauernden und auch über die Frage was um Himmels Willen er jetzt tun sollte? Er hatte keinerlei akademische Qualifikationen erworben die ihn in irgendeiner Weise weiterbringen würden, schon gar nicht konnte er mit diesem Abschluß Auror werden.

Es war ein heißer Tag in Little Whinging und doch fröstelte er.

Harry unterdrückte den Drang wegzurennen, wie er es sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte, ein gesunder Drang eigentlich, hätte er ihm öfter mal nachgegeben, und klingelte erneut.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zwei fiese kleine Augen starrten ihn aus einem dunkelroten Gesicht an. Sie waren blutrot unterlaufen und sie blinzelten erst, als ob sie nicht ganz glauben konnten was sie da sahen und dann blitzten sie böse. Teuflisch, fast. Harry hatte das Böse schon gesehen, und er hatte seine erste Reaktion schon zu oft überwunden. Also stand er nur in der Tür, opferte sich wieder einmal, irgendwie.

Vernon zog ihn am Kragen in das Haus und jetzt endlich reagierte Harry, jetzt begriff er, daß er sich in echter Gefahr befand. Und als er feststellte, daß niemand da war, daß das Haus nicht mehr annähernd so reinlich aussah wie früher, daß Vernon bestimmt die Hälfte seines Gewichts verloren hatte, ja dann erst bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

_Vielleicht ist Gryffindorscher Mut wirklich nur eine Mischung aus Naivität und Unwissen_, schoß es ihm zusammenhangslos durch den Kopf.

Eine Sekunde später fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, sein Zauberstab war ihm aus der Tasche gerissen worden, Vernon hatte immer gewußt, wo Harry diesen aufbewahrte.

Plötzlich war er sich ganz sicher, daß Dudley nicht oben in seinem Zimmer war, daß Tante Petunia nicht die Küche wischte, nie mehr.

Vernon war allein und es war Harrys Schuld.

Irgendwie versuchte er auch sein Gesicht zu schützen, nicht daß es ihm viel brachte. Ein Tritt folgte dem anderen, immer begleitet von Anschuldigungen. Es war ja auch nicht so, daß Vernon ganz Unrecht hatte. Natürlich hatte Harry das Leben der Dursleys versaut, auch wenn es nicht absichtlich gewesen war, es hatte Harry nur nie besonders leid getan, denn sie hatten ihn es spüren lassen. Jeden Tag. Harry Potter hatte nicht die Kindheit eines Helden geführt, sondern die eines gewöhnlichen Hauselfen.

Onkel Vernon steigerte sich immer mehr in seine Rage hinein, sein rotes Gesicht weit über Harry, die Augen mörderisch. Harry keuchte und zwischendurch entfuhr ihm auch der ein oder andere Schrei, aber er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Warum war ihm auch nicht klar, es fühlte sich kläglich an, und doch tat er es nicht.

Irgendwann wußte Harry mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, daß er diese Begegnung wohl nicht überleben würde und die Vorstellung betrübte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. _Es ist vorbei,_ dachte er immer wieder, _es ist vorbei._ Alle möglichen Schlagzeilen kamen ihm in den Sinn, eine absurder als die andere. „Der Junge, der ein bißchen lebte – von Muggelonkel erschlagen".

Nun mußte er sogar ein wenig grinsen. Er war kein Held und jetzt würden sie es wissen, vielleicht würde man ihn dann endlich, _endlich_ in Ruhe lassen.

„Du wagst es, mich anzugrinsen?" ereiferte sich Onkel Vernon und wurde lila. „Du findest das hier etwa lustig, ja?"

Harry antwortete nicht und sein Schweigen wurde, auch das war nichts neues, zu seinem Nachteil ausgelegt.

Die Tritte waren jetzt auf jeder betonten Silbe, rhythmisch und aufgrund ihrer Vorhersehbarkeit wesentlich schmerzhafter. Harry verzog den Mund und Vernon verwechselte das wohl mit einem Grinsen, denn er kniete sich jetzt nieder, direkt neben Harry. Und er konnte den billigen Brandy und den Schweiß riechen, der Geruch der Einsamkeit und irgendwie tat er ihm leid. Was hatte er Dudley geliebt, wie sehr hatte er Petunia gebraucht.

Onkel Vernon griff Harry an den Haaren, hob seinen Kopf und flüsterte etwas. Harry bedauerte, daß er die letzten Worte, die jemals mit ihm gesprochen wurden, nicht verstehen konnte, Vernon lallte so. Wahrscheinlich waren es nicht die Art Worte, die er hören wollte.

Dann spürte er, wie Vernon seinen Kopf hart, _hart_ auf den Parkettboden schlug.

Harry begrüßte die Bewußtlosigkeit wie andere das Wochenende.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Er erwachte aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, der keine Erholung gebracht hatte. Als die Welt um ihn herum langsam scharf wurde, so scharf es eben ging wenn man kurzsichtig war, wußte er, daß er tot war. Denn dort neben ihm war Severus Snape. Er saß auf einer schmalen Pritsche, blaß und dünn und zornig. Aber eben nicht tot, obwohl er ihn hatte sterben sehen.

Harry war er erleichtert, daß es nicht Dumbledore war, der ihn dieses Mal begrüßte und doch… etwas war anders. Da _waren_ Schmerzen. Und er war auch nicht in King's Cross oder irgendeinem anderen Bahnhof.

Er kannte den Ort gar nicht, alles war grau und beengt. Das Jenseits hatte sich anders angefühlt und doch… er war getötet worden und vor ihm saß ein Verstorbener. Er hatte große Mühe die Augen aufzuhalten in einer Situation, die jedem anderen für immer den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Doch Harry Potter schon viel gesehen mit seinen achtzehn Jahren, zu viel, würden manche sagen. Mit einem Jahr hatte er seine Eltern sterben sehen, dann hatte er zehn Jahre nicht viel außer das Innere eines Besenschrankes und Reinigungsmittel gesehen, dann wurde plötzlich die Welt, die er kannte, so jämmerlich und traurig sie auch war komplett über den Haufen geworfen.

Und dann hatte er wieder zusehen müssen, wie seine Bezugspersonen starben, einer nach dem anderen, nur um danach noch im Kindesalter erfahren müssen, daß er zum Mörder werden mußte, daß er für das Überleben der Zaubererwelt verantwortlich war, dann starb er selbst und erwachte doch, dann _wurde_ er zum Mörder, und nun….nun saß vor ihm ein Toter, einer vom dem Harry nicht wußte, ob er zu seinen Bezugspersonen gehörte oder nicht.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Merlin, dies war nicht das Jenseits, wie konnte es das sein? Alles tat weh, sein Kopf drohte zu platzen und seine letzte Erinnerung nahm von ihm Besitz, als seine Hand hochschnellte, um den bandagierten Hinterkopf zu befühlen.

Er stieß einen zittrigen Atem aus und fand, daß das ziemlich kläglich klang.

Wie ein Wimmern fast, also biß er sich auf die Unterlippe, drehte sich weg von der Stimme des Toten und versuchte alles auszublenden und bloß um Himmels Willen nicht nachzudenken.

Irgendwann öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und eine Heilerin mit straff zurückgebundenem Haar, heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln und leichtem Silberblick trat ein. Sie war so knochig, daß Harry sich ein wenig an Tante Petunia erinnert fühlte.

Instinktiv wich er vor ihrer Berührung zurück und sie murrte etwas. Eilig und wahrlich nicht besonders sanft, wechselte sie seinen Verband, schnarrte etwas von widerlichen Muggeln, hob sein verwaschenes Pyjamaoberteil und trug ein paar Salben auf. Und ging dann wieder.

Harry erwachte langsam aus dem ungläubigen Schockzustand und starrte Snape an. Wenn er nicht tot war gab es eigentlich nur eine Erklärung; er war in einem Krankenhaus, vermutlich St Mungo's, Snape hatte den Schlangenbiß überlebt und… ja. Er war nicht tot.

Die Leiche war ja nie gefunden worden, so absurd war das gar nicht. Nein, Tod eines Tränkemeisters durch Schlangengift war absurder.

Snape hatte das Privileg, schon sitzen zu können. Ein Bein angewinkelt, eins ausgestreckt, saß er bewegungslos auf der kleinen Pritsche und starrte Harry an, so intensiv, daß sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Er wußte wohl nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er und starrte weiter, so lange bis alles verschwamm. _Legilimentik_. Harry hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis seine Integrität schützen zu müssen, vielleicht sogar ein kleines bißchen Würde, also schaute er weg, irgendwo hin, nur nicht zu Snape. Es war wohl doch zu spät, denn das Bild von Vernons rotem Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es wegschieben konnte und Snape sich wieder zurückzog.

„Sie…Sie leben?" stammelte Harry und kam sich sofort sehr dumm vor. Snape schnaubte verächtlich, hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn anzustarren. Irgendwie fürchtete Harry den Spott seines ehemaligen Professors, aber viel dominanter war die Wut auf ihn, denn Harry fand in diesem Augenblick, daß Snape zu einem relativ erheblichen Teil an seiner Misere Schuld war. Ob das gerecht war, war ihm doch egal.

Harry war eigentlich jemand, der schnell vergab, doch im Augenblick war ihm das nicht möglich, denn er mußte an die zehn Jahre im Besenschrank denken in denen er seinen blauen Flecken lustige Namen gegeben hatte, an den Geburtstag an dem Onkel Vernon ihm die Hand gebrochen hatte, und an die Tatsache, daß dies alles eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn es gab ja jemanden, der…

Harry wollte heute nicht vergeben.

„Und ich hätte doch nie geglaubt, daß deine Verwandten deine Berühmtheit nicht zu würdigen wußten, Potter."

Die Wut, die Harry auf Snape fühlte war die Art Wut, die einem den Hals zuschnürte, die Art Wut an der man erstickte wenn man nicht gegen etwas trat oder sie in irgendeiner Weise rausließ.

Er warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu, so feindselig und haßerfüllt, daß der ihm nicht standhalten konnte, dennoch wirkte er plötzlich seltsam befriedigt, ganz als ob ihm etwas gelungen sei.

Und ohne, daß er wirklich etwas dagegen tun konnte, (hatten die Heiler ihm etwas gegeben?) bombardierte er Snape mit Vorwürfen, einer lächerlicher als der andere. Warum Snape sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, warum er ihm die Prophezeiung überbracht hatte, und warum er nach Lilys Tod niemals nach Harry gesehen hatte, denn _nichts_ war in Ordnung gewesen.

In diesem Augenblick konnte Harry seinen Onkel verstehen, konnte verstehen wie man rot sehen konnte und die Schuld für sein eigenes Unglück an einer einzigen Person festmachen konnte.

Er begrüßte die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen die ihm fast das Bewußtsein raubten als er sich erhob und auf Snape zustürzte, ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm drückte und ihn unentwegt mit seinen Fäusten malträtierte, immer wieder, immer mehr, bis er langsam spürte wie die restliche Energie die er noch besaß von ihm wich.

Er hörte jemanden schreien und wimmern und es dauerte eine Weile bis er bemerkte, daß es sich um seine eigene Stimme handelte, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, denn sonst würde er verrecken an dieser Wut, sie würde ihn verrückt machen. Etwas, daß sich schon lange einen Weg nach oben bahnen wollte, kroch jetzt langsam und ganz gewiß unaufhaltsam nach oben, immer weiter. Es war panische Angst, die Art Angst die einem den Verstand raubte und man fürchtete, daß man nicht mehr in die Welt der Zurechnungsfähigen zurückkehren würde. Er schrie immer noch und schlug wild um sich, jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr ein Ziel.

„Es wird aufhören, es hört immer auf. Hör mir zu. Es hört immer auf, hörst du?"

Harry konnte sehr wohl hören, doch _zuhören_ konnte er nicht. Irgendjemand, Harry wußte nicht mehr um wen es sich eigentlich handelte, hielt ihn fest und wiederholte immer die gleiche Litanei.

_Irgendwann wird es aufhören, es hört immer auf. Immer._

Die Stimme klang seltsam erfahren in solchen Dingen.

Harry beruhigte sich auch und übrig blieb ein bibbernder Junge mit aufgeschlagenem Hinterkopf und blauen Flecken, die wohl von allein heilen würden.

Mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit in der er in die Realität zurückfand, stieg Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Snape ließ von ihm ab und setzte ihn wie ein kleines Kind wieder auf das Bett. Harry mußte sich anlehnen, ein puckernder Kopfschmerz plagte ihn, er atmete schwer. Snape öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme klang gebrochen, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt oder als ob… Nein, das war gar nicht möglich.

Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich beruhigt, es tobte in ihm, er hatte nur nicht mehr die körperliche Kraft, dies an irgendwem auszulassen. Die Panik wollte nicht nachlassen, und irgendwann rief Snape die Krankenschwester, die ihm prompt einen Trank gab, der Harry sofort in einen angenehmen Dämmerzustand katapultierte.

* * *

AN: Dies ist ein Two-Shot, er ist schon beendet. Teil zwei kommt morgen, wenn Ihr wollt. Diese Geschichte ist ein kleiner und hoffentlich erfolgreicher Versuch, mich von meiner hartnäckigen Schreibblockade an meiner anderen FF zu befreien.


	2. Aegroto, dum anima est, spes est

_"Aegroto, dum anima est, spes est."_

Solange ich atme, hoffe ich.

Es folgte tagelanges Schweigen. Der kleine Raum war stickig und der Drachen von Krankenschwester kam viel zu oft. Die Tür war immer verschlossen, es gab keine Besuchszeiten. Harry wagte sogar zu fragen warum das so war. Zur Sicherheit, kam die Antwort. Nur bis sie wieder fähig waren sich zu verteidigen. Ob gegen die Außenwelt oder gegen sich selbst wurde nicht wirklich klar.

Die Tränke waren angenehm, konnte man wirklich nicht anders sagen. Bis zu zwei Stunden nach Verabreichen saß man stumm lächelnd und scheinbar zufrieden mit sich und der Welt auf der Pritsche, selbst Snape war gegen dieses Phänomen nicht immun. Sie halfen auch beim Reden, Harry jedenfalls. Er redete viel, es war teilweise unzusammenhängend aber es waren größtenteils Informationen, die Snape vorenthalten worden waren, er schien interessiert und, nun ja, es gab eigentlich nichts zu tun. Es gab _absolut_ nichts zu tun und das war wohl eine völlig neue Situation für beide. Also füllte Harry sie mit Worten und manchmal, manchmal wenn es gerade ein paar Minuten nach der letzten Medikamentenvergabe war, dann bekam er eine Antwort auf seine Fragen, meistens kurz und ruppig und ärgerlich, doch wenn er den perfekten Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte und eine Pause ließ und die Langeweile unerträglich wurde, dann waren die Antworten länger.

Wenn seine Antwort mit „Potter," begann hieß das, daß keinerlei Eloquenz zu erwarten war, also schwieg Harry. Sie schwiegen viel. So viel, daß der Raum kleiner und stickiger wurde vor lauter Stille. Einmal hatte Snape gesagt, daß es sich nicht gehöre, einen Erwachsenen nur mit den Nachnamen zu betiteln. Bedeutete wohl, daß er wollte, daß Harry ihn Severus nannte.

Ob Snape ihn dann auch Harry nennen würde? Natürlich nicht, kam die süffisante Antwort und ihr folgte das Schweigen.

Aber jetzt war es mitten in der Nacht und es gab nichts, was beim Schlafen half und keiner der beiden hatte es bis jetzt über sich gebracht, den Drachen nach etwas zu bitten. Harry fragte sich, warum Snape noch immer hier war. Der einzige Grund warum Zauberer gegen ihren Willen festgehalten werden durften, war wenn sie eine Gefahr für andere oder sich selbst darstellten. Harry vermutete letzteres.

Es war gegen vier und er versuchte krampfhaft wieder einzuschlafen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte, so beunruhigend und aufwühlend, daß seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten und er zusammenzuckte. Es klang erstickt, wie eine Mischung aus einer Bitte, einem Schluchzen, einem Schrei. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch es wollte nicht aufhören.

Er mußte nur seinen Arm ausstrecken, das Zimmer war nicht groß und er könnte ihn wecken oder… Irgendwie dauerte es bis Harry den Mut aufbrachte, warum auch immer es so schwer war den Mann auch nur zu berühren wußte er nicht, aber es war nun mal so. Harry konnte nur den dunklen Umriß des Mannes sehen, es würde für die nächsten zwei Stunden kein Licht geben. Snape - _Severus_ lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und Harry streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie auf seine Schulter, drückte sie und murmelte ein paar beruhigende Lügen.

So plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf, er war vielleicht aufgewacht., Harry war sich nicht sicher. Jetzt bebte die Schulter unter seiner Hand, und der Atem ging rasch und zitternd und irgendwie war Harry überhaupt nicht wohl.

Dann spürte er, wir eine raue Hand nach der seinen griff und sie dann wegstieß, jedoch… bildete Harry sich das ein oder ließ der Mann die Berührung länger zu als es eigentlich notwendig war?

Egal, Harry rief die Schwester, die auch prompt einen Beruhigungstrank brachte. Andere Behandlungen gab es hier wohl nicht, aber das war Harry eigentlich nur recht. Sna - Severus jedenfalls schien sich zu beruhigen, das ging wohl sehr schnell mit diesem Trank und Harry drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Warum hast du mich _so_ gehaßt?" wollte Harry irgendwann wissen und wünschte sich im selben Augenblick, daß er nicht gefragt hätte. Warum war ihm die Bestätigung von gerade diesem Mann derart wichtig? Merlin, war er so verzweifelt? Die Antwort war ja.

„Deine Anwesenheit macht mich wahnsinnig, Potter. Es ging immer um dich, du warst immer da, und wenn du nicht da warst, gab es Ärger und du warst der Grund."

Harry reichte diese Begründung nicht wirklich, aber er konnte sie doch verstehen. „Aber gleich von Anfang an, von der ersten Stunde an hast du meine Berühmtheit angesprochen, als ob… Ich weiß nicht, hast du so deine Taten gerechtfertigt, indem du dir gesagt hast, daß die Berühmtheit irgendwie _mag_?"

„Ich rechtfertige gar nichts," bellte Snape. Harry sah enttäuscht weg. Er hatte etwas nettes hören wollen, vielleicht, daß Snape als Voldemorts rechte Hand keine Wahl gehabt hätte als Harry so zu behandeln.

„Rede mit mir," verlangte Harry und wußte nicht, ob er wirklich hören wollte, was Snape zu sagen hatte. Hatte er nicht schon genug gesehen in den Erinnerungen des Mannes, hatte er nicht seine Privatsphäre genug verletzt? Wußte er nicht schon zuviel? _Schau mich an_, hallte es in Harrys Kopf wieder und er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das ganze Blut, überall, an die letzte verzweifelte Bitte und der Ausdruck der Überraschung, als dieser nachgekommen wurde.

Harry ließ zischend den Atem entweichen und… drehte überrascht seinen Kopf in Richtung Snape. Die tiefe Stimme, meistens eisig und wütend, manchmal sanft und gefährlich, immer tief und hypnotisierend erfüllte den kleinen, grauen Raum und in den nächsten zwei Stunden gab es nichts… nichts außer düsterer Erinnerungen, verlorener Hoffnungen und menschlicher Grausamkeit. Dann wieder Schweigen, zwei Tage lang. Er kommentierte noch nicht einmal das schlechte Essen oder Harrys fehlende Manieren. Das war ganz und gar nicht seine Art.

Harry hatte eigentlich noch nie die Zeit gehabt über irgendjemandes Seelenheil nachzudenken, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte eine Theorie erdacht, denn er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Er fand, daß es mit den schlimmen Erinnerungen wie mit den Pickeln war. Man konnte sie nicht ruhen lassen und versuchte man einen loszuwerden, konnte man Glück haben und zurück blieb nur eine kleine saubere Wunde, die schnell heilte. Hatte man Pech platzte das Ding nach hinten und entzündete sich. Der Vergleich war nicht perfekt, aber Harry fand ihn trotzdem ganz angebracht.

Harry fand, daß es ihm wirklich besser ging. Doch er sah auch, daß das bei Sn - _Severus_ überhaupt nicht so war. Die Schwestern und Ärzte sahen besorgt aus und ständig hatte er irgendwelche Behandlungen. Die Wunde am Hals war inzwischen verheilt und doch bewegte der Mann sich schwerfällig und müde, so müde. Wie jemand, der seine Funktion nun erfüllt hatte und eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wollte als schlafen... Manchmal betrachtete Harry ihn von der Seite, sah die personifizierte Resignation neben sich und es machte ihm Angst.

Er hatte so sehr das Bedürfnis ihn retten zu wollen und die Tatsache, daß er eigentlich überhaupt nichts für den Mann tun konnte schmerzte Harry auf eine Weise die ihm selbst unheimlich war.

Der Tagesrhythmus war eintönig. Essen (alles war auf seltsame Art grau und Sonntags gab es einen Salat mit Namen Wochenrückblick in welchem man erkennen konnte, was letzte Woche übriggeblieben war) Medikamente (Tränke, immer Tränke. Die Heilkunde der Zauberer ging wohl davon aus, daß Tränke alles heilen konnten und wenn dem nicht so war, konnte man sowieso nichts tun) und Schlafen (lange, schwarze Nächte in denen Harry die Realität nicht von der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte, in denen alle starben außer ihm und er nie wußte, wofür er eigentlich gekämpft hatte).

Alles in allem beruhigte der Rhythmus Harry und er fand, daß die therapeutische Wirkung der Vorhersehbarkeit, der Berechenbarkeit allgemein unterschätzt wurde.

Es waren die Nächte vor denen er sich fürchtete, sie wurden nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn schon die ersten Anzeichen des Abends nahten wurde Harry schlecht, ein paar Mal mußte er sich sogar übergeben, nur weil die Abendbrottabletts weggetragen worden waren.

Jedoch… Als er vorgestern erwachte, war da eine Hand gewesen, auf der seinen und die Berührung war so ungewohnt und angenehm, daß er das Aufwachen so lange hinauszögerte wie er konnte. Er war in seinem Leben nicht oft berührt worden und so schon gar nicht. Hermine war so ziemlich die einzige, die Harry umarmt hatte und jedes Mal hatte er diese Sekunden genossen und wann immer er in seinem kleinen, kalten Zimmer auf dem ausgebeulten Bett lag und an die Wand starrte, hatte er sich diese Berührung vorgestellt und dann wurde ihm irgendwann auch wieder warm.

Gestern war seine eigene Hand auf Severus' Schulter, die Fingerspitzen berührten fast die asketischen Gesichtszüge und Harry hatte Mühe, die Hand wegzuziehen.

Jeden Morgen der gleiche puckernde Schmerz in seiner Mitte und jeden Morgen die gleiche verdammte Verzögerung.

Und heute. Heute war seine Hand in Severus' Schritt, Merlin, das Zimmer war so klein, es war nur für eine Person gedacht, einen Kobold vielleicht. Oder ein kleines Kind, doch nicht zwei erwachsene Männer. Und nun lag sie da, seine Hand und Harry konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen sie zurückzuziehen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Severus noch nicht einmal wach war und trotzdem fühlte er, wie sein Körper reagierte.

Das Puckern wurde eindringlicher, und es gelang Harry, ohne sich ruckartig bewegen zu müssen, die andere Hand an sich selbst zu legen und wenigstens… Oh Merlin, wirklich lange würde das hier nicht dauern. Wie konnte Severus noch schlafen?

Simultan und unendlich langsam, so langsam, daß es fast unangenehm war, begann er seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, nur über der Baumwollhose, er würde niemals…

Sein Atem ging rasch und stoßweise und plötzlich spürte er, wie Severus' Hand sich über die seine legte und Harry öffnete die Augen, bettelte ihn wortlos und smaragdgrün an, doch Severus – _Snape_ setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn und atmete tief ein.

So viele Emotionen flackerten in den schwarzen Augen, Entsetzen und Überraschung und auch Erregtheit. Doch dominant war die außergewöhnliche, verblüffende, für Harry vollkommen unerwartete Traurigkeit.

„Geh," sagte er langsam und deutete auf das Badezimmer. Und Harry tat sogar, was er sagte, denn ansonsten würde er wohl körperlichen Schaden davontragen, so sehr schmerzte es.

Harry machte leider den Fehler, noch einmal zurückzuschauen, er würde sich von jetzt an merken, daß nie wieder zu tun. Sever – _Snape_ war in sich zusammengefallen und vornüber gebeugt. Aber Harry ging trotzdem ins Badezimmer, denn er wußte nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, und binnen weniger Sekunden war das klebrige Zeug heruntergespült und von seiner Hand gewaschen und nur der scharfe Geruch erinnerte noch an diesen ‚Zwischenfall'. Harry ahnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, daß der gleiche Geruch wohl über dem Zimmer hängen würde. Harry sank langsam an der Tür hinunter, er konnte noch nicht wieder zurückgehen. Die Tränen überraschten ihn.

_Scheiße_.

Irgendwann kam dann der Gryffindorsche Mut zurück und Harry wusch sein Gesicht und ging wieder zurück. Se – _Snape_ war gerade dabei, seine Sachen zu packen und blickte nicht einmal auf, als Harry hereinkam.

„Glauben die, daß du geheilt bist?" fragte er verwirrt und vergaß für einen Augenblick was geschehen war.

„Wohl kaum," antwortete Snape bitter, „es trifft wohl vielmehr zu, daß die Belegschaft dieser Station eine Niederlage eingeräumt hat."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und mußte sich auf seine Pritsche setzen. Selbst St. Mungo's hatte Snape aufgegeben.

„Hör mir zu," verlangte er und Harry gehorchte. Nicht, weil etwas Bedrohliches in der Stimme lag, sondern weil dem _nicht_ so war. Snape räusperte sich. „Was du empfindest, ist Ausdruck deiner selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen und vielleicht auch deines Helfersyndroms. Du hast fast schon den Zwang andere zu retten... Potter… _Harry_, du brauchst jemanden, der dich unterstützt und dir wieder hoch hilft, und… was immer du brauchst, ich bin es nicht."

Harry nickte und schluckte und nickte und schluckte.

„Wenn ich jemals einen Sohn haben werde, wird er deinen Namen tragen."

Und Snape lächelte. Es war das erste Mal, daß er ihn lächeln sah. Und das letzte Mal, daß er ihn _überhaupt_ sah.


End file.
